The Dauntless Games
by FactionMixer
Summary: This is what happens when books fall into the wrong hands. What happens when Eric, vicious leader of the Dauntless, reads the Hunger Games? A few ideas pop into his head. THIS ONLY REQUIRES READING THE FIRST DIVERGENT AND HUNGER GAMES BOOKS.
1. The Rankings

**Ok, I had this idea and I NEEDED to write it! So, bear with me folks of two or more fandoms, and please read the A/N at the bottom. This is my 4th FanFic, so feel free to judge harshly.**

**Also, please forgive me for using the direct text, it won't be that way for long.**

**ENJOY!...**

CHAPTER 1- The Rankings

"Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions, in the order of how they are ranked," Eric says. "The rankings, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for. They are determined by a combination of the three scores-the first, from the combat stage of training; the second, from the simulation stage; and the third, from the final examination, the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me."

As soon as the word "me" leaves his mouth, the names appear on the screen, which is almost as large as the wall itself. Text to the number one is my picture, and the name "Tris."

A weight in my chest lifts. I didn't realize it was there until it was gone, and I didn't have to feel it anymore. I smile, and a tingling spreads through me. First, Divergent or not, this faction is where I belong.

I forget about hate; I forget about pain. Will's arms wrap around me and he gives me a bear hug. I hear cheering and laughing and shouting. Christina points at the screen, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Peter

Peter stays. I suppress a sigh. But then I read the rest of the names.

6. Will

7. Christina

I smile, and Christina reaches across the table to hug me. I am too distracted to protest against the affection. She laughs in my ear.

Someone grabs me from behind and shouts in my ear. It's Uriah. I can't turn around, so I reach back and squeeze his shoulder.

"Congratulations!" I shout.

"You beat them!" he shouts back. He releases me, laughing, and runs into a crowd of Dauntless-born initiates.

I crane my neck to look at the screen again. I follow the list down.

Eight, nine, and ten are Dauntless-borns whose names I barely recognize.

Eleven and twelve are Molly and Drew.

Molly and Drew are cut. Drew, who tried to run away while Peter held me by my throat over the chasm, and Molly, who fed the Erudite lies about my father, are factionless.

It isn't quite the victory I wanted, but it's a victory nonetheless.

Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up, beaming.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says.

"You know," I say, "I really don't care."

I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

Is is the best moment of my life.

A minute later we break away from the kiss to a silent room filled with wide eyes and gaping mouths. I realize that they are staring at Tobias and me, and flush bright red.

I notice out of the corner of my eye, Eric is reading a novel quietly in a chair. I guess he really is still an Erudite at heart, but I can't see him reading for fun.

"Tris?" Tobias asks, confused by my furrowed brow and sudden scowl.

I shake my head. "Not now." I meant to say not here. Not with a room full of quiet Dauntless- still standing with open mouths, probably because I kissed Tobias.

"Later," I say. "Okay?"

He nods. Gradually, the Dauntless begin to unfreeze, but Eric still sits in the corner, reading away. A few minutes later he gets up and starts over to Max, flipping through the book. I watch them talking quietly.

"Ok," Tobias says. "Can you tell me now? You are starting to worry me. You have been staring at Eric."

I open my mouth to explain, but Eric and Max step onto one of the tables, microphone in hand. They start to speak. As they try to get the Dauntless to quiet down, I catch the title of the book and shiver.

It is titled _The Hunger Games._

**I was unsure of whether to post this or not, as I already have a story going and I am bad at updating as it is. **

**I will probably be focusing more on my other story, unless I get many reviews telling me to update. Also, this is a crossover, so I assume less people look at it.**

**So, please review!**

**Also... see if you can guess what happens next! Put two and two together to get four! The title, the book, ERIC! :)**

**I will give shoutouts to whoever guesses correctly.**

**Thanks for reading...**

**FactionMixer**


	2. Plagiarism

CHAPTER 2- Plagiarism

TWO DAYS LATER, AT LUNCH

I am sitting at a table in the middle of the dining hall.

Eric and Max walk into the room. Eric walks to the back to grab a microphone from a stand while Max comes up to our table, making large sweeping gestures with his hands. Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna immediately get up and move to another, partially empty table.

Tobias grabs my arm and tries to pull me up, but I resist it. I meet Max's steady gaze as I ask, "Why?"

"Because, we need this table to make an announcement." Eric says, appearing behind Max, microphone in hand.

I feel like I should make this hard for them, just to get on Eric's nerves, but they will eventually threaten me, and I will have to obey. I am torn between stubbornness and logic, but then Tobias whispers in my ear. "Come on, lets just move." I let him pull me and my meal towards the other table, where our friends are already comfortably seated, staring at us wide-eyed.

I shake Tobias's hand off my arm and slam myself down into a seat next to Christina. My pride has been wounded. I turn to watch Max and Eric.

Max and Eric, smirking at us, gracefully climb onto the food-splotched table. I notice a red book in Eric's hand; I can't read the title, but it has some type of bird on it.

"Attention everyone!" Eric screams into the microphone. The sound system gives off shrieks, causing everyone to cover their ears. "Max will take over from here." With that odd introduction, he gets off the table and sits back down at a partially empty table to_ read_, earning many scornful looks.

Max gives everyone a quieting glare and starts to speak. "We, as Dauntless leaders, have felt that the city needs to be more Dauntless. People need to learn about bravery," he pauses before continuing, "and suffering."

The crowd breaks into whispers. The slightest announcement will send them off on a conversation.

Max clears his throat. "In order to do this. The leaders have come up with a solution. Every year, there will be an event called the Dauntless Games."

The crowd goes wild. At the mention of games, people shout out, "What are the rules?", "What games?", "Truth or Dare?", "Like, Paintball?"

The name "Dauntless Games" , reminds me of the book Eric was reading, "The Hunger Games". Is that what this is all about? Did they get an idea from a book? I am not really sure if I like the sound of the Hunger Games, let alone what Eric does to it.

Max gives everyone a full ten minutes to settle down before continuing. The whole time, I am waiting, with an anxious feeling in my chest. I really don't want to have my suspicions confirmed, but at the same time, I am cursing the Dauntless for having no attention span. I really want to know what this is about.

"Every year, after initiation, four tributes from each faction will be chosen." Max doesn't give the crowd a chance to interrupt as he hurriedly continues. "These tributes will be introduced during a parade, and an interview, then transported to an arena. In that arena they will fight to the death."

No, this cannot be happening.

There is shocked silence, as if everyone agrees with me, and then the shouting begins.

**So, I left you there, just a little something to hold you over to the real action. **

**You all probably knew that was coming.**

**I upped the tribute number cause I have plans, (you're probably not gonna like them, :) MWA HA HA) and there are only 5 factions.**

**I will try to update soon, but I am trying to finish my other story, "How I Broke Her" as well as start a sequel to my "Have you seen a ghost?" story...**

**You should really read them.**

**I will introduce some Hunger Games characters soon though, and the plot will pick up. I understand it is a bit boring now, with no character development, but I am just trying to "lay a base" for the exciting part where it is actually a crossover, not just Divergent stuff.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers today... I had almost forgotten about this story but then my phone kept buzzing.**

**Keep reviewing... it might be the only way I remember to update... :)**

**Thanks again...**

**FactionMixer**


	3. Shoutout AN-SORRY!

**OMG I am so sorry! **

**I promised shoutouts... and I forgot... *hangs head in shame***

**Well here they are...**

**Brocasica, SPOT ON! Though I admit it's predictable... :)**

**CrazyFanGirl (Guest) Close, but not just for Dauntless... Ha... poor Amity... they are never going to win... kind of like Districts 11 and 12. *Imagine devious cunning smile***

**Also, Cara (Guest), is crazy a good thing? Do you think I have overdone it, or do you like it?**

**WELL CIAO!**

**FactionMixer**


	4. Held at Paintball gun point?

**Sorry for not updating...**

**Everyone knows that I don't own these characters... or the books... **

**Also, this chapter is bad... I had it in Google Drive for a while, I just didn't get around to finishing it until tonight...**

**Also... due to a complaint... I shall now be listing the POV, so without further ado... TRIS!**

CH 3

"What!"

"How can this happen?"

"How did Amity agree to this?"

"Will the number of initiates that become members be boosted up?"

"This can't be happening!"

I don't agree. The Dauntless leaders are already okay with murdering the Divergent, they have just expanded their horizons.

The Dauntless break into a chaos of questions, angry profanities, and grotesque faces.

Max pulls out a gun, no, a paintball gun, and starts shooting into the crowd as he yells, "SILENCE!"

Once everyone is thoroughly covered in paint and is as quiet as the Dauntless can be after a shocking announcement, Max continues. "Of these tributes, two will be of the current year's initiate class; one Dauntless born, and one Transfer." He looks over at our table with a sinister look in his eye. Something doesn't feel right, like the leaders are out to get me. But then again, our table has the most recent initiates in one place.

Many people breathe out sighs of relief. Cowards. They are more than happy to let other people die as long as they are not in danger.

"The other two will be randomly selected from the rest of the Dauntless." Karma. Now everyone is starting to get nervous. Max just keeps a bored expression on his face, as the volume level in the room rises at a sharp pace. He starts to yell, "However, this means, starting next year, we will take fourteen initiates, instead of ten." He somehow makes his voice even louder, projecting into the mic over all the noise of the Dauntless. "This year, unfortunately, we will stay at the ten initiate maximum."

With that he hops off the table as all the Dauntless rise to their feet. It is chaos. It is Dauntless.

I overhear him talking to some of the older Dauntless, probably in their thirties. He says something about Amity being held at gunpoint and, despite the dire situation, I have to suppress a smirk.

How did they get the other factions to agree to this? The Erudite leader, Jeanine Matthews, has a thirst for power and blood, so she would agree easily. The Candor leader, Jack Kang, is a wimp, susceptible to threats. The Abnegation leader, Marcus is cruel and vicious and would agree to it as long as it was for someone's "own good". He was probably fed the excuse of reducing the factionless population and inspiring bravery in everyone. Amity would never agree to it though. I have heard that they run a democracy, where everyone has an equal say in government, so even if Johanna Reyes, the peaceful leader of the Amity wanted to agree, the majority of the population would say no.

A flock of Dauntless soldiers must have stormed Amity and held them at gunpoint.

This "Dauntless Games" operation has been planned for a while.

I look for Tobias. Did he know about this? He would have told me. I would like to think so. The leaders definitely would have taken their prodigy to help storm Amity. But I can't jump to conclusions; I need to ask him.

I see him getting pushed out the door in the tide of Dauntless. I dodge through the crowd easily. Being small has some advantages.

I reach him as he gets pushed out into the pit. He sees me and grabs my hand. He pushes his way through the crowd and almost drags me up towards his apartment.

As soon as we are safely inside, away from the roaring crowd, I start my interrogation.

I push him into a chair and he looks at me, alarmed.

"Tobias, did you know about this?"

"No. Not about the games. We did raid Amity a few months ago, before you had arrived. I tried to find out more, but the Dauntless actually tightened the security on their files for once."

"Okay, sorry." I should never have doubted him. "You should have told me about the Amity raid though."

"We do that every so often, as an exercise for the older Dauntless. It helps keep their skills sharp, and it is fun to see the Amity fools' faces when we storm their compound with guns. I just thought it was a normal raid. I guess Eric used it to his advantage."

The raids sound stupid, and pointless. But this is Dauntless, and I trust Tobias.

"Okay."

Suddenly, the full force of the Dauntless Games hits me. Eric's brutality will cause more people to die. It could be my friends, my family. It could be me. The Dauntless Games will add more grief, more pain, and probably more factionless.

"Tobias, what are we going to do about this?"

**Again, sorry for not updating. I have a snow day tomorrow so I will get another update up. **

**Alright... here is a joke... all credit goes to Cara (the Guest)- What do you get when you put President Snow and Eric together? A psychoblizzard. Sorry Cara, IDK where I would put it in the story, but maybe if I introduce Snow... Uriah could do his thing...**

**To another Guest-**

**no... Dauntless will not be the only faction with a chance. Sure they have an advantage, but the Erudite are smart and they tend to be self-preservant. Also, it is VERY logical to defend yourself against an attacker.  
I am not going to run through all the factions, because I don't want to spoil anything... but I have arguments for all of them**

**Also... to guests... have you guys ever thought of creating accounts? It makes life a WHOLE lot easier for you... you can follow stories and you get emails when they are updated... and it makes life easier for me... so when you have a question, or a comment, I can respond without making a SUPER LONG AN! **

**But I know y'all love those... :)**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, because, personally, I think my writing for this story stinks... and I know this chapter is REALLY bad... I am just trying to get past the boring exposition... and move on to the good stuff...**

**I have a plan for the 1st Dauntless Games... and it is gonna be EPIC!**

**Thanks again... please review... and follow... and fav... and guests, please create your accounts!**

**I WILL POST AGAIN TOMORROW! (Or maybe even later tonight)**

**FactionMixer**

**PS CONTEST!**

**Next post, I will have four (yes on purpose) grammar/writing/book reference mistakes. The first six (again on purpose) people to notice will get shoutouts and everyone that posts a comment listing all four mistakes will get my stamp of approval. **

**Earn your FACTIONMIXER stamp of approval today... limited time offer... After I post the shoutouts... I will go back and fix the mistakes...**

**A PLUS! (En Francais...)**


	5. Alarms

CH 4

**A couple days later...**

I jolt up from my bed in my new apartment. There is a siren going off, and I hear a voice in the hall. I glance at the clock, it is 4:00 in the morning.

The voice gradually becomes clearer as I run to my dresser and grab one of the outfits that Christina made me buy a couple days ago. I recall her saying that I needed more clothes than I had in the initiate dormitory.

"Everyone up! Report to the dining hall! I repeat, everyone up, report to the dining hall!" I hear Eric's voice through the door. He keeps repeating this, and his voice fades away.

"Hey, Tris, you here?" Tobias is banging on the door.

"One second." I finish putting on my outfit and open the door to see a sleep-fazed Tobias, standing in the hallway in a sweatshirt and pajama pants.

"Do you know what this is about?" I ask as we take off toward the dining hall.

"I have no clue."

* * *

**No, I am not going to rip you off... I will post again tonight.**

**I know this is really short, I just did this and wanted to put it up cause the scene was finished.**

**If you have read my other stories, you will know that I normally post by scene.**

**So, I will update again in 4 hrs at the max.**

**Thanks, please REVIEW! **

**I will not force you guys to review in order for me to post, but the more reviews I get, the more emails I get. The more emails I get, the more my phone buzzes. The more my phone buzzes, the more I want to write.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~  
FactionMixer**


	6. Alarming News

**Sorry about the length of the last chapter... like I said... I post scenes as I write... so if a scene seems postable... I do so.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... TRIS POV!**

* * *

Tobias and I are among the last to arrive in the dining hall. As we walk through the entrance way holding hands, Christina comes running up to us.

"There you are! Do you know what's going on?" She demands.

We both shake our heads no. She sighs and leads us to the edge of the dining hall, where our friends are slumped against the wall.

Christina goes to stand beside Will. Uriah is snoring softly and Marlene is only half-awake, her head on his shoulder. Lynn and Shauna, who were talking, jump up when they see us. Shauna drags Zeke over from a bunch of Dauntless debating the best pizza topping, as Lynn slaps Uriah awake, causing both him and Marlene to fall over.

A laugh escapes my lips, but it dies down as Eric jumps up on the one table set out. In his hands are two jars, one filled to the brim with pieces of paper, and one containing only a couple.

"Quiet!" Eric shouts. His voice his getting hoarse, probably from yelling at people all night.

"You are probably all wondering why I have gathered you here at 4 AM this morning." He smiles grimly, and my stomach fills with apprehension. Anything that makes Eric smile cannot be good.

"In my hands, I hold two jars. This jar," he lifts the one filled with papers. "Contains the names of all the members of Dauntless, except for this years former initiates. Their names are in this one." He lifts the one filled with a few papers.

"We will draw two names from each jar to decide who will go to this year's Dauntless Games." His smile is back, and there is a hint of pride and joy in his voice. He can not wait to watch his fellow faction members die. Sick.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 1st annual Dauntless Games!"

**I actually considered stopping here, for the sake of the 4 hr promise and my sleep, but I decided you deserved a little more... so READ ON FELLOW FANFICTIONERS!**

He reaches his hand into the former initiates jar. My heartbeat speeds up as he pulls out a slip of paper. I reach for Tobias's hand for comfort. As if he hears my speeding heartbeat, he folds me in his arms and I relax.

The sense of comfort does not last long though, because Eric is reading out the name on the paper. It is not me. It is Uriah Pedrad.

My body goes stone cold. I knew that it could be someone from our group, that it would be more than likely. Why did it have to be Uriah? I glance over at him, and, per Eric's instruction, is already walking towards the table.

Once Uriah is safely on the table, Eric continues to draw another former initiate's name.

This time. My body goes even colder. The arms wrapped around me stiffen. I feel like shrieking in angst. I want to strangle Eric. He must have done this on purpose. I can't win if it means killing everyone else. How can kill Uriah?

I am thinking all of these thoughts as I walk to the table to join Uriah.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

** I am sorry, I think I went just a little over the 4 hr time promise...**

**Also... I am sorry about the length of the last chapter... I just post scenes as they come...**

**ALSO... I have a story outline... but how do you think Tris/Tobias/Uriah should react? Go along, try and fail to stop it... etc... IDK, I need ideas, otherwise I will get writers block and you won't get an update for a while.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I bet y'all didn't expect that though... maybe you did... maybe you thought it would be FourTris in the arena... THINK AGAIN!**

**Please note... I AM A FOURTRIS LOVER!**

**Thanks... please review... don't make me give you the spiel about my phone and the buzzing and the reviews...**

**FactionMixer**


	7. My Prison

I am sitting alone, against the wall of a, small, white, brightly lit holding cell somewhere in the Dauntless compound. I should have paid more attention to where they were leading me. I was still in shock, and my mind was preoccupied.

The steel door across from me is sealed shut, only yielding to a key code. There are security cameras in all the upper corners, probably providing 24-hr surveillance to the control room, where Tobias is. Why do they need to watch me, it is not as if I could escape. Even though it is slightly unnerving, I feel comforted by the possibility that Tobias is watching over me.

What is going on right now? What will they do to me? Am I going to die? Eric must have rigged the drawings. Is this because I am divergent? Is Uriah divergent? I need answers to the sudden flood of questions swarming around in my head like angry bees, stinging me until I let them out.

I get up from my place and stretch. My back and shoulders are stiff. How long have I been in here? When I rushed to the dining hall, putting on a watch was not my top priority. It feels like I have been in here for hours, maybe even days. I am starting to get hungry.

I start to pace back and forth, a few feet each way, which is as much as the cramped room will allow. I think of Tobias. He would not like this room. Thoughts of him comfort me and my steadily increasing heartbeat.

I stop dead in my tracks as I hear scuffling outside. The heavy door hisses opens and reveals Tobias. His face is bloodied and his eye is already turning purple, but he is here for me.

**Speak of the Devil! Ok... so... this chapter... or scene as I'd like to call it... is highly misleading. The next chapter won't be a very happy one, but I sort of wanted to give you some comfort before I possibly disappear for the next week. I will have a lot of work to do, and I may not have time to write.**

**I also need to finish up my other fic... and that will take time...**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't get as many reviews last time as I normally do... :( and I got kinda bummed, cause I thought it was an exciting chapter that would make me go "WHHHAAAAAT!" but I guess that is just me...**

**I apologize for the short chapters, but I just want to give you guys SOMETHING more than nothing to read...**

**Thanks to the reviewers...**

**FactionMixer**

**PS. Cara (Guest)- I presume you have read the Hunger Games... Did BOTH Katniss and Peeta die? NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE MY FRIEND... Especially when you have the power of the pen.**


	8. AN and Contest, REALLY SORRY!

**You guys... I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**I was going to update over the weekend, but my family went to the beach (crazy right LOL!) and I forgot my laptop charger. I had to use all my battery for the schoolwork that is piling up; School is another reason I haven't updated.**

**I know you get these all the time... but I haven't updated in FOREVER and I have been getting a bunch of reviews telling me to hurry up.**

**I will update ASAP, but you might have to wait for next weekend, because school is not going to be forgiving this week. It is only Tuesday and I am already exhausted.**

**I have not given up on this story... I am just a stream run dry from all the work I have been getting and I am about to drop dead from exhaustion and illness.**

**We are also going through this especially painful unit in math Xd. By the time I finish those problems... I want to do no more work... and just read... or listen to music.**

**I hope you understand... And I am always looking for feedback on my stories... writing and grammar-wise too!**

**Thanks again...**

**Also... to keep you busy... here is a contest... WHAT SONG AND ARTIST DID THESE LYRICS COME FROM?**

_Oh, mirror in the sky _  
_What is love? _  
_Can the child within my heart rise above? _  
_Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides? _  
_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

**I love this song! Also... "thru" is supposed to be spelled like that.**

**Thanks again.**

**FactionMixer**

**PS. Here are the shoutouts/replies to guest reviews. Sorry if I missed a question or something... It has been a while. Just send it to me again.**

**Cara (Guest)- Thanks for all your reviews, and about the short chapters: I don't have much time; I write scenes and call them chapters; I am easily distracted. I realize I don't treat you guys very well, with short chapters, maybe once a week, but sorry, I have a busy schedule.**

**Guest (You know who you are)- I didn't mean to be humorous or insensitive. The reason I pointed that out was because I am offended when people always say "pray for these people" because I am atheist. (For those of you who are sitting at your computers, shocked into oblivion, because you can't believe you've been reading something written by an atheist, get over it, or leave please. Discrimination has no part in fanfiction) I also realize that I overused the word "because" in the previous sentence. I was also genuinely curious, and you are right, I was a little insensitive, and now I feel awful, but I really wasn't trying to be. **

**THIS GOES OUT TO EVERYONE! ****_Just get a username!_**** PLEASE!****Anonymous reviews drive me up the wall because, A. I can't respond to them, or B. Because people hide behind the word "guest" and post nasty things... just because they have no reputation.**


	9. Just need help, fanfic deprivation, AN

This is not an update... Yes... I know... *dodges butterknives* (but you probably don't care about my stories that much)

I am inching along with the writing... detail by detail, sentence by sentence... What I really need (now you guys are really gonna hate me) are recommendations for good stories. Nice, long ones. I honestly have not read a unique Divergent story in ages. I really want one that is not just your usual Fourtris fluff, but I also love reading TOD. *shrugs shoulders sheepishly*

If you guys could help, that would be great! I have read tons of Divergent fanfics and I am getting really bored with the usual Divergent after-war and Divergent HS. I swear, the quality of writing on this site is going down. Not that all fanfics don't need improvement, but most of the time when I suggest improvements, I get many swears thrown my way. I hope I am not being a hypocrite.

Now, if there was a story that was different, I would be happy to read it. Also, feel free to comment your own story, even if it is "the ush". I just NEED TO READ SOMETHING! I AM GOING THROUGH FANFICTION DEPRIVATION! Yes, I know I should be writing, but I don't generally do that late at night when I am tired... PLEASE RECOMMEND! I will give shoutouts and thank-you's to those who recommend satisfying stories.

Peace,

I will update soon, PROMISE!

FactionMixer


	10. Reviewing Rules and Courtesy Logins

**Ok... everyone... LISTEN/READ UP!**

**I just reread a few of my stories from the beginning, AND THEY ARE AS TERRIBLE AS S***.**

**I have a really blind eye when it comes to reading my own stories... until five months pass and over seven thousand people have seen my crappy writing.**

**I apologize for the lack of quality... but Y'ALL CAN HELP!**

**Any writers out there... I sense a couple virtual hands...You will probably be with me on this one...**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

_**AND WHEN YOU REVIEW... DON'T JUST SAY "GOOD!"**_

**I mean, I appreciate every single compliment and they definitely boost my self-esteem, but they don't help me improve in the long run.**

**Don't you want better updates?**

**Now... lets talk about what not to do while writing a partially negative review...**

**"THAT IS NOT RIGHT" unless you put a "JK (Rowling)!" or ":)" after it.**

**But seriously... please don't just tell us writers that our stories stink or that you won't continue to read it if we don't update...**

**1) Not cool.**

**2) That makes no sense. If you are going to try to blackmail us into updating... don't do it by trying to convince us that you don't care enough about our stories to read the next updates that we do post.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM = An author's favorite type of review... most of the time... I like the ones with the "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US!" **

** I mean, even if they point out EVERY SINGLE ITTY BITTY GRAMMAR DETAIL and you are _complete_ Grammar Nazis... we will love you forever.**

**If you follow all my rules on this post... and society's basic ones... and they send you a response saying something like:**

"WTF dude! Why you criticizing ma perfect story?" or

"(I**N**S**E**R**T C**U**R**S**E W**O**R**D**S H**E**R**E**)" or

"Mind your own business, no one asked your opinion... *********"

**Then you have come across one of society's many idiots.**

**I will never do that to you. I solemnly swear that I am up to the good of constructive criticism.**

**Please review... I know it takes effort... but you don't have to do it after every chapter... just maybe once or twice... summing up all the mistakes...**

**Yes I feel you... you people who are like... "This requires extra typing and thinking"**

**THANK YOU!**

**_Another thing I want to mention:_  
**

**Please make an account. It doesn't require that much effort and it makes things SOOOOOOOO much easier to find again... and review on... and fav... and follow...**

**And it makes the authors' lives easier too.**

I got a comment the other day...

The gist of it was...

"Awesome story! Thanks! Have some cookies... they're poisonous."

**And I was like... WHAT! You like my story... but you want to poison me? **

**Ok... now that I type this it makes sense... sort of like VR... but at the time it didn't... **

**and REVIEWER ! Thanks for actually doing something besides "good"... even though it didn't really give me something to work on... It gave me something to ponder for a few days.**

**Point is... if it hadn't been a guest review, I could have replied and gotten clarification. **

**Thanks for reading this obnoxiously long AN...**

**Spring Break is next week (Notice the capitalization... I worship it) and that means... downtime... which means... FANFICTION! I will update and post new stories! YAY! (Some of you be like... "Oh joy. Another one I get to R&R."  
**

**CYA PEEPS! Thanks again!**

**~  
FactionMixer**


End file.
